Many percolation areas or drain fields contain heavily polluted areas due to poor distribution of the effluent towards the underground effluent discharge pipes at the distribution point. Often the total effluent output from the septic tank is directed into one pipe only. As a result of this, only a as small area of the drain field will receive nearly all off the effluent which will result in an local overload of the system. In these cases, other adjacent areas that are linked to the system obviously do not receive effluent of any significance and therefore do not contribute effectively to the drain field system. This malfunctioning results in an overall inefficiency, pollution related complaints and problems with acceptance of these drain field systems in general.
Looking closer to a common distribution box, often a simple concrete or plastic casing with a number of holes near the bottom, it is obvious to notice that some of the connected outlets are not positioned on an equal level in the box to provide an even distribution. An equal level can be achieved in theory only as these solutions deal with manufacturing and installation inaccuracies and, after some time, movement of the soil causing a distribution box to tilt to a slight angle. Furthermore the slightest sewage residue build-up will cause obstruction for effluent to enter any particular pipe thereby making an even distribution even more unlikely.
Although the problem may seem to apply predominantly for small trickling or dripping flows it certainly applies to higher flow rates too. The scattering or splashing of effluent, which may come with a high flow rate when it hits the bottom of a common distribution box, may be believed to be uniform but will have a preferred direction as determined by the position and shape of the septic overflow or a baffle plate, if present.
The problems as described above can be overcome principally by inserting the device related to this invention, an effluent flow splitter, which offers a secure solution for an even distribution of the effluent over its connected pipes even when positioned under a slight angle, due to inaccurate installation, over time movement of soil or other factors.